One Glass Slipper
by Writer'sBlock21
Summary: One glass slipper was all it took for Cinderella to become a princess. One golden mask catapulted Lily into the adventure of a lifetime. LilyJames Cinderella. Rated T to be safe. Finished with an epilogue!
1. Chapter One: The Girl

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. (Harry Potter owns me.)

**Chapter One**

The Girl

---------------

Lily Evans woke slowly to the sound of hairdryers blowing at six o'clock in the morning. ((Do you know how loud a hairdryer is? Try listening to six at once.))

Groaning, she turned over in bed and put the covers over her head, ineffectually trying to block out the noise and go back to her comfortable dream.

Something about black hair and hazel eyes…

"Wake up, girls! Rise and shine!" A prefect walked around to each of the beds in turn, rousing sleepy girls from slumber when they didn't respond to her call.

As if they could ignore the chatter of excited girls.

"Move over, Alice! You've been primping at that mirror for an hour!"

"That's my mascara, Kelsey! Use your own one!"

"No, you lost yours ages ago! It's mine!"

With a sigh, Lily rolled out of bed and automatically began tidying it up.

Her brain, however, was thinking of the upcoming Halloween Ball.

Just last night, Professor Dumbledore had announced to the whole school that there would be a Halloween Ball, for sixth and seventh years only.

She put her school uniform on while on autopilot, still musing over the events of last night.

Professor Dumbledore had said that it would be a masquerade ball, with a grand unmasking at midnight.

There would be no fixed partners.

No fixed partners…

Lily sighed as she fastened her robes.

There was only one boy whom she wanted to dance with.

The only problem was that James Potter had never taken notice of her in his life.

Nor would he probably ever.

Lily was extremely shy, you see.

The only noticeable things about her were her hair and eyes.

Lily had long, wavy auburn hair to her shoulders and bottle-green almond-shaped eyes.

Kinda makes it hard to be unnoticeable.

Still, Lily had practice in being unnoticeable.

She'd done so well at being unnoticeable in the last six years that only the teachers and a few other people even knew she existed.

As Lily ate breakfast that day, she pondered what type of clothes she'd wear to the ball.

Nothing very ostentatious, but it would be a chance to look nice, which her mother had always bugged her about.

She decided to go down to Gladrags Wizardwear on the next Hogsmeade outing.

Which was tomorrow.

Lily looked down the long length of the Gryffindor Table to where four boys sat, laughing and joking with each other as they ate.

She wondered for a moment what James' favorite color was- at least, that is, before she caught herself and smiled.

Red and gold, of course.

The only problem was that she didn't look good in red.

Lily sighed slightly and got up from the table.

She could always study, even when thinking of other things.

Such as how cute James Potter was…

No.

Such as tomorrow, when she'd go to Hogsmeade and buy her gown.

She hoped James would like it…

Lily ground her teeth, mentally beating herself up for thinking of James Potter.

Stupid, arrogant, Quidditch-Captain-Potter.

She wondered what kind of clothes he would wear…

How could she ever study if she couldn't keep her mind off of him?

Settling herself under a tree at the edge of the lake, Lily opened her bag, took out her Potions book and tried to study it without thinking of James Potter.


	2. Chapter Two: The Boy

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

Now remember children, who does Harry Potter belong to?

That's right. Not me.

sighs

**Chapter Two**

The Boy

---------------

James Potter twisted around on the bench to look at a red-haired Gryffindor girl walking out the door.

"Wake up, mate! You hypnotized or something?"

His best friend, Sirius Black, waved a hand in front of James' eyes.

"Oy! Moony! Looks like Prongs here has a girrrrrrrlfriend!"

Remus Lupin looked over at James.

"That would explain why he's looking so dreamy," Remus said.

"Prongs and a girrrrrrrl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-Ouch!!!"

James had just cuffed Sirius in the head.

"Shut it, Padfoot, before I singe your eyebrows off again!" James said.

"Ahhh, yes, the Eyebrow Escapade. I remember that. Didn't you singe them off by accident with a sparkler?"

"Shut up, Padfoot." James was tired of being teased.

"So, what bout the Hogsmeade trip?" asked Peter Pettigrew, changing the subject before blows were reached.

"We'll all go to Gladrags and get some tuxedos together," Sirius yawned.

"You can go, mates. I'll just stay here and study," Remus said, with a sigh.

Remus's parents didn't exactly have the greatest amount of money.

Sirius grinned.

"Nope, Mate, You're coming with us. Your tux is on us."

Remus protested, "What about your own tuxedos? You can't just go buy me a tuxedo!"

"Watch us," James said cheerfully.

Remus finally agreed after a few minutes of discussion and an impromptu wrestling match with Sirius.

"Well then, that's settled," Sirius said, grinning.

"For now," Remus grumbled.

"C'mon, Moony, can't you accept a gift? It's not charity or something," James said.

"We're friends, and friends give each other gifts."

They walked out together to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I've been trying to make the chapters as long as I can.

Please don't criticize to be mean.

Only constructive criticism will be tolerated.

Flames will be used to heat my house. Thank you.

**REVIEW HERE**

**\/**


	3. Chapter Three: Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

Remember, if I try to claim that I own Harry Potter, then I'll get a knock on my door the next day and open it to see MI5 and J. K. Rowling at my door wanting to know why I foolishly claimed it as my own. Admittedly that would be really cool, but I will resist the temptation for now. For now.

I DON'T OWN IT.

I WISH I DID.

**BrazilianPrincess, blueholly, Greyhart**: Yes. I know my chapters are short. That's because I'm not used to putting my stories down on paper (Or screens.) I'm more used to just telling them to my sister. I'll try to make it longer. I just wanted a chapter each to introduce them.

**brand-new-red-head**: Glad you liked the disclaimer. This chapter's one is just for you. Too bad about the flames, though. My house is getting a bit drafty. shivers

**Been Will Am Bonkers**: It's not just my story, though. It's also my sister's, yours, BP's, blueholly's, Greyhart's, BNRH's… The reviewers also help shape the story.

Anywho, on with the show! Or story, that is.

**Chapter Three**

Hogsmeade

---------------

As a cool breeze whistled in the trees, Hogwarts students were all over Hogsmeade, looking for formal attire. Lily walked past Honeydukes and past the post office, smiling at the sight of a third year tying a huge package to the leg of a huge barn owl. She stopped at the next shop, which had a big burgundy sign over it.

The golden letters on the peeling paint read _**Gladrags Wizardwear-London, Paris, Hogsmeade. **_She opened the door and walked into a spacious shop. The bell tinkled as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Hello?" An elderly witch with graying hair in a bun hobbled out from behind one of the many clothes racks that were lined up like an invading army. She had a small golden nametag proclaiming that her name was Mathilde and that she worked here.

"Hi," Lily said, surreptitiously trying to look everywhere at once. "Do you know where the discount formal gowns are?"

"Ah, Yes. The Masquerade Ball, eh?" The witch disappeared behind another clothes rack. When Lily didn't immediately follow, Mathilde poked her head back. "Unless you'd rather just stand there?"

Lily started. She had been looking at the dummies dressed in the latest Wizarding fashions next to the cash register. They'd seemed as if they'd been somehow watching her…

"Oh, um, coming!" She quickly walked to where the witch had disappeared. By now, though, Mathilde was at the back of the shop.

"Come on, girl, you'd think you were as old as me by the time you're taking to get over here!" At last, after what seemed a millennium, Lily got to the discount clothes rack.

"All ninety percent off, and you won't find better bargains anywhere else in the Wizarding world!" Mathilde cackled. Lily tried to smile at her, and had to give up and turn to the clothes. There was something weird about this dark, wooden shop.

A golden glimmer caught her eye, suddenly. She walked to the back of the rack and pulled out a gorgeous dress!

It was strapless, with a full, ballroom-style skirt, perfect for dancing in. It looked like gold turn into silk. There were golden lilies embroidered all over, and on the hanger a golden mask was tied. The golden mask was plain but elegant, and gave the dress just the perfect touch. In a small golden bag also attached to the hanger were two tiny golden slippers that looked like they would just fit her feet.

"It's… it's beautiful," Lily whispered, gazing at it in wonder. The dress seemed to give off its own light, making the shop glow suddenly in a bath of golden light.

She twirled around with the dress held up to her, grinning like a child at Christmas. The grin turned into a gape as soon as she looked at the price tag, however.

"You're joking! No dress of this quality can be so low-priced!" she exclaimed to the elderly witch, who had been standing aside all while she had been twirling in the dress.

Mathilde gave her a snaggle-toothed grin. "The best prices in the Wizarding world, my dear!" She bustled Lily along to the cash register. Lily paid the listed price, still stunned by the combined effect of the beautiful gown and the outrageously low price.

Mathilde gave her high-pitched cackle as she wrapped up the dress and put it in a paper bag with the Gladrags logo. "Hope you find your Prince Charming soon, my dear!"

Lily looked around quickly, with the bag in one hand and the other hand clutching the door handle. "What do you mean? Isn't that just a fairy ta…"

But Mathilde had vanished. Lily shrugged and walked out the door. The dummies turned their head towards the door as it slammed shut and the bell tinkled again.

---------------

The four Marauders walked slowly, laughing and joking as they savored the fall breeze. They had just emerged from Zonko's Joke Shop with full pockets.

"I bet you put Zonko's out of business, Padfoot!" James laughed.

"They'll certainly have to restock. Still, our patronage must be getting them more business!" Sirius punched him lightly on the shoulder.

They approached the dark wooden door of Gladrags. The shop bell rang out for the third time in the afternoon as the boys trooped in.

"What's with this place?" Remus asked dubiously. "There was no need to go with the Ollivanders look."

"Hey, look!" Sirius imitated the pose of one of the dressed-up dummies next to the cash register.

He poked its worn feather boa. "Don't they know that look went out of fashion ten years ago?" He jumped as the dummy's head turned to look at him.

"Now now, boys, don't go fooling around with the enchanted dummies. Best to leave dangerous things alone." The shopwitch, Mathilde materialized from behind a clothes rack. All four boys jumped.

"How did you do that?" squeaked Peter, who had jumped the highest of them.

The old witch grinned. "Here for the ball, dearies?" Without waiting for an answer, she beckoned them to follow her. The Marauders nearly lost her twice in the maze of clothes.

Finally they arrived at the back of the shop, where the tuxedos were found.

"Just call for me when you need me, boys." Mathilde grinned, her teeth sticking out higgledy-piggledy like tombstones. Remus winced. With a cackle, she vanished behind a clothes rack.

The four friends quickly found good tuxedos. They all had black tuxedos, but with different dress shirts.

James chose a crisp white shirt with a gold-buttoned tux.

Sirius's tux had silver buttons with a dashing black dress shirt.

Remus had opted for a plain-buttoned tuxedo with a light grey dress shirt underneath.

Peter also had a plain-buttoned tux, but with a deep brown shirt. They took their tuxedos up to the front cash register after several detours, where Mathilde was waiting with a grin.

All of them paid for their shirts except Remus, whose tuxedo was snatched up by James and Sirius, who had a silent but fierce tussle to see who would buy it for Remus. James finally paid for it, panting but grinning with triumph.

Sirius couldn't resist poking his special dummy one last time. "See you later, dummy dumbbell!" The head turned once more to Sirius. A giant fireball shot out of the dummy's hands, hading straight for Sirius! He screamed and dodged the fireball, which ricochet off the door and back into the dummy, which absorbed it and stood again motionless.

"That'll teach you not to go messing around with shop dummies," James laughed. Sirius didn't reply, instead muttering to himself. They could hear words like "dangerous," and "shouldn't be allowed in a shop," and "fire hazard."

Mathilde cackled as the bell tinkled after the boys. "The stage is set. Now for Act Two."

She vanished with a puff of dark-grey smoke as the dummies' sightless eyes turned back to the door.

---------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Whew!

That was pretty long for me. Hope you like it, folks. I've worked hard on it all afternoon and it's the best chapter yet!

Ah, yes, three words for you all. Four, I mean.

**Read and review, PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter Four: Halloween Night

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

Yep. I own i…

Whoops! Nearly did it that time.

I don't own it. Wish I do. Tempted to say I do.

But I… I…

I don't.

**honorchoirsinger, BrazilianPrincess**: Of course I update quickly. It's how I keep you all and me amused.

**blueholly**: That one was my longest chapter ever. And my favorite one too. Yeah, I really am used to telling stories, rather than writing them down. Muchos love to you too, Froggy!

**lologurl**: I loved how our Fairy Godwitch acted. She even creeped me out! And I assure you, the mannequins are even more dangerous. But you won't hear any more about them in the story, although Mathilde might show up in a later chapter.

Cookies, everyone!

-passes out cybercookies and popcorn-

**Chapter Four**

Halloween Night

---------------

All over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry girls were giggling. They roamed the halls in gaggles, giggling every time a boy went by and whispering to other gaggles when they met.

"If they're like this now, how will we get partners at the ball?" James wondered, eyebrows raised as yet another gaggle of girls walked by, whispering and laughing.

"I dunno. Lasso one each?" Sirius grinned. "C'mon, Prongs. We'll be walking chick magnets there. We're simply girl attractive."

"I don't know, Padfoot. You're pretty girl repellant. Any girl would rather go out with the giant squid than with you," Remus said, laughing. Sirius took offence at this and tackled Remus to the ground, tickling him as he was pinned there.

"Stop! Stop! Alright! You win!" Remus gasped, still being mercilessly tickled by Sirius.

"Say I'm hot! You know I'm hot, Moony! Admit it!" Sirius froze then, realizing that the whole of the corridor was watching him tickling Remus.

Remus, seeing his chance, started tickling Sirius while still pinned. Sirius rolled off him, laughing and pleading with Remus to stop it.

"Come on, Moony! Padfoot! We'd better get going or we won't be dressed by the time for the ball!" James said, laughing himself as he watched.

Peter stopped giggling at once. Dusting themselves off, Sirius and Remus followed after the other two, joking about how _they_ had tickled harder than the other one.

---------------

Lily's heart pounded so loud that the whole of Gryffindor Tower could have heard it, she thought. She opened the Gladrags bag and pulled out the gleaming gown.

Golden light flooded the bathroom as she put it on. Her hair was already arranged, with a little golden lily pin keeping it tucked up in a romantic updo.

She bent over to slip on the golden slippers, smiling at the little lily embroidered on each one, then straightened up to tie the golden mask on. If fitted her like the falcon's feathers fitted the falcon. She twirled around, feeling the skirt swirl around her waist, then fall back to its original folds.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she turned and gasped!

A gorgeous stranger stared back at her from the mirror. Lily moved closer, peering at herself, awed by the change.

Knock knock knock! "You still alive? Hurry up!"

Lily sighed and regretfully gathered her things. Throwing her robes on over her gown, she hurried out of the bathroom.

---------------

"Move over, Wormtail!"

"That's _my_ razor, Prongs!"

"You don't even have enough hair to need a razor, Padfoot!"

"Do _tooooooo!_"

The four boys got readily noisily, jostling each other and laughing at how ridiculous each other looked. Finally, they stood in line at the door, James unsuccessfully trying to flatten his hair.

They all took a deep breath.

"March!" Sirius ordered, and they filed out of the boy's dormitory.

---------------

Lily took a deep breath herself as she stood just before the entrance to the Great Hall. Inside, she could see the dancing floor erected in the middle of the floor, with tables all around and jack-o'-lanterns above. Steeling herself, she walked in with beating heart and baited breath.

---------------

James was already in the Great Hall, sitting at the table with the other Marauders. He was facing the doors as he saw a beautiful vision in gold come in. He stood up as in a dream.

Sirius looked around as James walked past him as if in a trance. "Hey, mate! Where are you going?" James didn't answer, instead still walking towards the girl in gold. Sirius shrugged, then turned back to answer Remus's question.

All over the Great Hall, a hush fell as the girl in the golden gown entered the room.

Everywhere people were whispering to each other, "Who is she?"

----------------

Lily looked around only, at first, nearly blinded by the blaze of color from the dancers.

Then someone in a black tuxedo came up to her.

"Would you care to dance?" Lily smiled at him and accepted the offer, looking at him as he led her gently onto the dance floor.

He had black, untidy hair over a black mask with gold trimming. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but he had a beautiful smile that made her feel light-headed. He had a crisp white tuxedo with golden buttons to complement the mask.

As they waltzed, they made small conversation, such as what their favorite classes were, which teacher they liked most, so forth.

---------------

James fell face first in love with this stunning stranger in gold. They twirled and glided, dipped and spun, and danced their way through the hours. James never once stopped looking at her face, wondering who this lovely, marvelous, splendid girl was behind the mask.

All of a sudden, the huge clock started to chime. Everyone stopped and looked at the High table, where Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Everyone! Now is the moment that you all have been waiting for! Unmask!"

James immediately pulled off his mask.

---------------

Lily gasped. Her thoughts whirled around in her head as she gaped at James Potter.

How could she have danced with him all night and not have known it?

He reached a hand out to the ribbons that held her mask.

Lily whirled about, breaking the straps that James held onto. She covered her face with her hands, fleeing out of the Great Hall as if the Devil pursued her.

James ran after her, but she ran as fast as the wind, leaving him standing at the entrance, still holding her mask. Beyond him, people were talking to each other excitedly, talking about James Potter and the mysterious girl.

---------------

James stared after the fleeing girl. What had he done?

---------------

**Well, that was a really good chapter as well. Remember, I use all flames to heat my cold, drafty house! Gracias, merci, danke and thank you for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter Five: Miss Cinderella Tryouts

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

Nope. Do you see my name up there? Does it say it's a trademark of Sarah? Nope.

Woohoo! Saw a coyote in the front yard! You don't see that every day.

Anywho…

**blueholly**: Yes! Another review from you! I always check to see if there's another review from you so I can reply to it. I've added the page breaks to the enormous list of things I really should do but have no time for. (In case you were wondering, this story is one thing I don't have to do, but which I always take time for.) I do the notes like this at the beginning of each chapter because it's impolite to not acknowledge your readers. And also because it's fun. –grins-

But anyways peeps, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up the one chapter a day thing. School's started and already I feel overwhelmed. I'll try to do this as long as I can.

**Chapter Five**

'Miss Cinderella' Tryouts

---------------

James sat slumped at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room. The other three boys were trying to talk to him.

"Prongs, it's only a girl!" Sirius protested, talking slowly as if he was talking to a mentally impaired person.

"Only the most beautiful girl in the world. And I lost her!" James said morosely. He sat slumped at the table, staring out into space.

Remus asked, "What did you do to lose her?" James shrugged slightly. "Then how do you propose we find her?" Remus then asked.

"I don't know. Ask every girl in the school?" James said, straightening slightly. Remus banged his forehead on the table.

"Come on! They'll all say yes if you ask that! You'll never find her that way!" Remus said in between bangs.

Sirius put his hand in between Remus and the table. "Chill, Moony. You're rocking the table." Remus sat up, rubbing his forehead as if to check for dents in it.

"Then how do we find James's mystery girl?" Peter said anxiously.

Just then, a seventh year girl walked up to the Marauder's table. "Excuse me," she said politely.

"Yes?" said Sirius, with a slow grin.

"Please follow me, all of you," the girl said to the boys. Puzzled, they got up and followed her out of the common room, through the winding hallways all the way down to the Great Hall, where the disastrous dance had occurred just last night. The girl opened the door.

The Great Hall was packed with girls. First years to seventh years, blondes, brunettes, redheads and blackheads, all were in the Great Hall, staring at the Marauders.

Remus started backing away. "Toooooo many girls…"

"Welcome," their guide said, "to the Mystery Girl Tryouts." The girls stared to group by hair color.

James stared at the mass off girls. In a daze, he heard himself say, "She had red hair, now I think about it." The girl pointed in several different directions and shouted orders that James didn't listen to. All girls except the redheads filed out, looking deeply disappointed. The redheaded girls, on the contrary, looked even more excited and nervous.

_In the meanwhile, our dear Lily is sitting on her bed, having charmed the curtains shut so no one could open them but herself. She's still wondering how she didn't notice that she was dancing with James Potter until he took off his mask._

James thought hard, feeling slightly less dazed. "She was in her sixth or seventh year, I think," he said to what seemed to be the boss girl. After quite a bit more pointing and shouting, only the sixth and seventh year girls remained.

The tension grew to unbearable levels.

Now James walked in among the girls, saying things like "Too fat," and "Too short," and "Too too." He went through the whole group of girls and back to the others, leaving groans and sobbing girls in his wake.

"None of these are the one I danced with!" he said to the lead girl. She nodded and set off to shoo the girls away.

"Prongs, are you sure she even goes to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Yes! We talked and she goes here! Just-don't-talk-to-me!!!" James found that he was yelling at Sirius. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, OKAY? I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Alright, then. Go find your girl. You certainly don't need us to help," Sirius said quietly. Her turned around and walked out along with Remus and Peter, leaving James to stare after them and wonder if the world would ever be the same again.

---------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry about how late I am. It took me a long time to do this one. It's also emotionally draining. R and R please!

\/


	6. Chapter Six: Flight

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

You know, this statement could become my trademark. Goodness knows I use it so often.

**brand-new-red-head**: Well, I've always wanted to be an author. And I really like reading. Reading and writing _do_ come hand in hand. And yes, Mathilde is creepy. She even creeps me out. –shudders but feels slightly warmer-

**blueholly**: I like detail, you know. It's just that I'm not going to use a bunch of words where two would do. I do big descriptions in my spoken stories, but only because my sister gobbles up descriptions like candy. But anywho, Lily's still in shock about James. She'll come out later in the chapter, though. Muchos luff, Froggie!

**lologirl**: I like tying in stuff like that. It does me no good when I leave stuff hanging besides the main plot. You get bad stories with wimpy side-plots that way. Just ask my sister. (She reads my reviews too)

**anonymous**: Right, sissie?

**A. Fan**: Not for long, though. Here's another chapter for you!

**hpgirl06**: I'm wondering that myself, now I think about it.

This story is dedicated to my dear twin sissie, Amy. Review, Amy! –grins-

**Chapter Six**

Flight

---------------

The following Monday, James did horribly at his classes. He was sitting at the back of the room, staring at the blackboard as if it was the only thing keeping him on the earth. He answered questions wrongly and bungled spells and turned in the wrong homework.

"Potter! Snap out of it!" James looked up to see a puffing Professor Slughorn standing in front of him. "You're stirring in the wrong direction!" James looked at his potion. Instead of going clockwise as his instructions had said to go, he had been stirring counterclockwise! His potion, instead of going clear like water, was instead turning blacker and blacker. James hurriedly tried to stir the other direction.

"Too late, Potter," Professor Slughorn sighed. With a wave of his wand, he cleaned James's 'potion' up. "Pack up and go. And I hope never to see such bad work on a potion again in my class."

"Yessir," James said automatically, stooping to gather up his ingredients and dump them into his bag. He picked up the bag, swung it over his shoulder, and walked out, feeling miserable.

Lily sighed as she walked out of Transfiguration Class. She had done poorly with her transfiguring, having turned the rat she was working on yellow instead of turning it into a ring.

She hurried along the corridors, barely noticing where she was going, until she bumped into someone. She gave a murmured apology then looked up.

James looked down at the girl he had run into. There was something familiar about her…

"Have I met you before?" he asked, staring at her.

She said "No," stepped smartly around him, and ran off in the direction he had come from.

Lily mentally kicked herself for running into James Potter, telling herself that she should have watched where she was going, avoided him, gone slower, and all the while a little voice in her head said _You know, he really seemed to like you. Enough to look for you after you ran away._

You mean the mysterious girl in the golden dress, she told the voice. Once he knows that it's shy Lily Evans he'll laugh and make a fool out of me and say that I was a sparrow in a peacock's feathers.

_He'd probably say that you are a nightingale, who looks drab on the outside until it breaks forth into song._

Shut up! I don't even like stupid James Potter! I don't care about him one whit!

_If you don't like him, then why are you arguing with me?_

So I can prove that you're wrong about me liking him.

_Ok, then. Prove it._

Lily ignored the voice and kept walking fast, also ignoring three boys who turned to look at her.

"I don't remember her at the tryouts," Remus said to Sirius. "Do you remember her?"

"Who cares? It's James's problem now. Let _him_ deal with it if he wants to." And with that the three boys walked off to their class.

---------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Whew. That took longer than I thought it would. Sorry!


	7. Chapter Seven: Gilding the Lily

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

I only own the poor enchanted mannequins. I think. They have a will of their own, now I come to think of it. So I don't even own them. I only own the thoughts that come out of this little head of mine…

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

I'm so sorry, people. SAT Prep and Chemistry are killing me at the moment with more homework than I can bear. And the evacuations of the chemistry class due to Drano fumes aren't helping either. My most sincere apologies to all of you disappointed readers.

And, by the way, James was so preoccupied with Miss Cinderella that he had forgotten totally about Lily. Pfft, I need to clear my head and remember, it's been so long, I've told other stories to Amy. Sorry. By the way, I can't do any reviewer comments on this chapter because I can't remember and it's been too long. I'll do it next chapter- if you review. Sorry, taking too long on this. Let the show go on!

**Chapter Seven**

Gilding the Lily

Lily sat with her back to a tree. It was Saturday and as she always finished her homework early, she had nothing to do except think morosely about her predicament. She tried to figure out her feelings about the whole Cinderella affair.

_Okay girl, do you like James Potter or not?_

I don't! Well, maybe a bit. Or more… but he's so arrogant!

_He didn't seem so arrogant and all that at the ball._

Okay then, he's only arrogant around me, not 'Miss Cinderella.'

_Then do you want him to find you or not?_

Hmmm. Yes. No. Yes! No! I can't decide!

_Do you think he will find you sooner or later?_

Being a stupid, arrogant, prat, most likely not.

_Now Lily, do you really think that? He's cute, sweet and I'll bet you two would make a lovely couple._

Who are you and why are you in my head?

_To make sure that this Cinderella lives happily ever after._

"Pulease! You honestly think that James is my Prince Charming?"

_You know dearie, you can do this my way, or your story unravels._

"Story? What story?"

_You've become a part of a fairy tale that is real, like all the others. If you break the story, believe me, the story will turn into a tragedy._

"You're insane! I can't believe I'm listening to you telling me I'm part of a story!"

_You know, dearie, people might think you're a bit insane too, what with talking to thin air and such._

"What? I- oh. Well, beep."

The voice cackled gleefully. _Better get to my shop before your story falls apart, little princess._

Lily snarled silently but the voice didn't say any more. She didn't ask if the voice was back because more than one person was staring at her oddly.

Including a very startled Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Ummm guys? Did you just hear what I heard?" Sirius asked.

"It's her! She's the one James is looking for!" Peter bounced up and down.

Sirius pressed down on the smaller boy's head. "Cool it, Wormtail. You're hyperventilating." The Sirius saw a flock of girls by the water's edge. He grinned and ambled off towards their direction as Remus rolled his eyes.

By this time, however, Lily had made her way up to her room.

Remus and Peter still sat there, watching Sirius flirt with three girls at once. But suddenly, a shadow across Remus's page made him look up.

It was James, and he looked contrite.

"Listen, Moony. I'm sorry I yelled at you three. I was just so frustrated about not finding the girl of my dreams and I took it out on you. It's been a hard time lately and I haven't been myself. Will you all forgive me?"

Remus stood up and caught James in a one-armed hug. "You're forgiven, mate. Want to call Padfoot over and apologize to him too?"

James grinned. He whistled sharply and Sirius trotted back towards them.

"What? Can't you see that I'm making some chicks fall in love with me?"

"Sirius, I'm sorry I behaved badly and shouted at you. Can you forgive me?"

Sirius pretended to think. "Ohhh… all right. But I know who your Cinderella is and I'm not telling!"

James gaped at him.

"WHAT?! And you never told me?!"

"Not telling, Prongsie! Never!" James chased him around the lake, both laughing.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Whew. Very draining. Now remember, I can't write about you if you don't review. Ta ta!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Into Her Own

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

Now, remember our last lesson, class? In that lesson, we discussed who owns Harry Potter and who doesn't. You all and I are the unfortunate many who don't own it. Now repeat after me, class: **We do not own it.** Oh, very good! Class dismissed! claps hands

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**brand-new-red-head: **Yes! She's back, not new or improved, your favorite creepy Godwitch of the century- Mathilde the Godwitch! Now Sirius-ly, folks…

Yes, that was her voice, and I believe that she and Lily will meet together soon for a little heart-to-heart (of stone) chat about James.

**Lady Knight Keladry:** Lovely name, lovely reviews. Reviewers and my story make my day! (Even if Mom decides that she wants to clean out our closet- gosh, what a nightmare it's been today!)

**serenity12345:** I like too! You're welcome, and here's another one!

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Chapter Eight**

Into Her Own

Dusty sunlight filtered into the shop through a grimy window. The bell jingled as it had before when Lily had entered near Halloween.

"Ah, yes! The little princess, eh? Coming to have a little chat with old Mathilde, yes!" Mathilde was behind the counter, beaming a crooked smile.

Lily winced as she saw the horsey teeth and heard the old witch cackle. "You told me to come about the ball."

"Yes, yes!" Mathilde leaned against the countertop as the girl approached. The dummies turned their heads to look at Lily as she drew nearer. "Now, dearie, first things first. Do you like him?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"Well, then, do you want him to find you?"

"I suppose, but-"

"But what, child?" Mathilde asked impatiently.

"But how should he find me, or I him, without looking like a pair of fools?"

Mathilde looked around at the door, as she saw a dark figure in the window. Her eyes twinkled merrily. "Well, if you wish to be found like a fool, dearie, he's coming right now. If not, then hide behind the shop counter."

Lily gasped as the door began to open and quickly ran behind the cash register. She ducked down and prayed that she wouldn't be found.

Four figures walked in.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said James, "Have you seen this mask before?"

Mathilde picked up the golden mask from where he had laid in on the counter. She inspected it thoroughly. "I did sell this mask," she agreed.

James's eyes lit up. "To whom?"

Mathilde cackled loudly. "No need for me to tell you, young man! Find her yourself!"

"I've been trying to find her for a week! It's like she's vanished! Please tell me!"

Lily listened in utter fascination at the conversation unfolding.

"Well, little princeling, the mask is molded to her face. No one else can wear the mask. Now shoo! Go and find your Cinderella!" Mathilde flapped her bony hands at him.

"Wait." Remus stepped forward. "Cinderella? What are you playing at?"

Mathilde's face hardened. She snapped her fingers and the heretofore neglected dummies sprang.

Each Marauder felt his arm gripped by hard wooden hands as the dummies forcefully escorted the boys out of the door.

As the door slammed shut, blocking out the boys, Lily stood up.

"That was priceless!" she giggled.

"Now, princess, where do you plan to meet up with him?" Mathilde said.

"I don't know. Wherever he finds me." Lily frowned suddenly and said, "You never told me the mask could mold itself to my face."

"It can't. It was made for you." Mathilde looked quizzically at her. "Aren't you going to go back, to school now, dearie? You can only be gone for so long."

Lily opened her mouth, and then shut it again.

She nodded and walked to the door, opening it. The four dummies filed in and went back to their original places as she watched, amazed. Lily finally turned and walked out as Mathilde called after her, "And I'll be watching you to make sure you don't slip up!"

The four boys walked back into the Great Hall a while after the "dummy incident", still griping about the insane attack dummies.

"It could have squeezed my arm off!" Sirius was shouting.

"Did you see someone stand up as the door was closing?" Remus asked James.

"No, did you?"

"Yeah, it might have been a girl. Shut up, Padfoot. You aren't dead, maimed or injured." Remus said irritably.

"I beg to differ!" said an outraged Sirius. "Look! It scratched me!" He displayed a small scratch on his arm. "See?"

"Wimp," James called.

"Wuss," Remus said smugly.

"Losers." Sirius sulked as they went to the Common Room.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Ahhhhh! It's the insane attack dummies! They'll get me if you don't read and review!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Climax and Conclusions

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

NEWSFLASH! GIRL SUEING OVER OWNERSHIP OF HARRY POTTER!

Yeah right.

Wish I could sue and win, though. Hehehe.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**LILYandJAMESareCUTE**** and NorahJones:** Yes, although in my eyes it's awesome because it's actually written down and because it's going to be finished very soon.

**Amy: **Go evil attack sisters, wimp wuss losers indeed! Hehe.

**brand-new-red-head:** Is it a hag? Is it McGonagall? No! It's SuperGodwitch and her legion of enchanted evil creepy attack dummies! Woohoo!

**Lady Knight Keladry:** Say rather that it was made for her face. You know, the hand of fate or something that tends to creep into my stories to Amy. Just ask about Bastia sometime.

**jamespotters girl101: **No, a grate is a grill put over a hole to prevent things putting in, if it's a noun, and it means to irritate or annoy, if it's a verb. Therefore I am assuming you mean "great" and must thank you for the compliment.

**serenity12345:** Dude, me too! Like, they seem to have a mind of their own!

Seriously folks, this looks like the final chapter unless I decide to do an epilogue. Of course, the epilogue will only happen if you readers vote for one on my page.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Chapter Nine**

Climax and Conclusions

James pondered Mathilde's words as he settled in his chair in the Common Room that night, oblivious to others. If the mask was fitted to his dream girl's face, then it would only fit her. If so, then all he had to do was try the mask with every girl in Hogwarts.

But how was he to do this when lessons happened every day? Even if he did dare to skip lessons (which he didn't), everyone else would be in class and he wouldn't be able to get to the girls. He couldn't get into any house except his own and he didn't know which house she was in.

He wondered if he could visit the tables at breakfast at breakfast, lunch and dinner and ask them then. Still, would he want to find her stuffing her face?

James sighed. He could at least search the Slytherin table and the Hufflepuff table at breakfast and lunch, and the Ravenclaw table at dinner. If she was a Gryffindor, he could find her in the Common Room.

As he went to bed, feeling slightly better now that he had thought out his plan of action, Lily tossed and turned on her bead. Her dreams were filled with nightmares

_James had found her, his Cinderella, when the mask had fitted onto her face. Lily took the mask off and held it in both hands shyly as she stood between the tables in the Great Hall._

_After a few seconds of staring, James said curtly, "Put the mask back on. You looked better in it." He smirked as she blushed red in shame. "Did you think I would want to find a little nothing like you and live 'happily ever after'? How naïve."_

_Everyone laughed at poor Lily, James and his friends included. She could see Sirius howling with mirth, Peter giggling on the floor, and James, chuckling at her humiliation._

_Lily felt tears running down her cheeks as her face burned. Throwing the mask to the floor, she ran out of the Great Hall, the hoots and jeers of the school driving her onward._

_Mathilde was mistaken, the tale was wrong, Lily was an arrogant fool to believe that James Potter would want her…_

Lily woke, half convinced that her dream was real. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to forget the mocking laughter that still rang in her ears.

James woke up early the next day, dressing in pitch darkness. He hurried down to the Great Hall in time to see a few early risers sitting sleepily on the benches.

He waited by the Slytherin table until it was filled then walked to the nearest Slytherin girl and held out the golden mask he had brought down. "Would you please try this on for me?"

She nodded dumbly, holding the mask up to her face. She handed it back when it didn't fit. James, unfazed, held it to the next girl and repeated his question.

"Still trying to find that girl?" the Slytherin asked as she tried to make the mask fit her nose with no success. The mask was as hard to bend as stone. "One would think that you're in love with the girl or something." James plucked the mask from her proffered hand.

"Good guess," was all that James said before he went on to the next girl. Not all gave it back when it initially fit, trying to bend it to fit their faces. James once had to physically remove a girl from the mask.

James felt lucky that he had managed to complete the Slytherin table during breakfast and disappointed that he hadn't been able to get any breakfast for himself. He did better in lessons though, despite a hollow emptiness in his belly.

_Suddenly, everything speeded up dramatically, as if everything was on high motion. This speediness did not end until dinnertime._

Lily didn't know why she had put her golden slippers into her robe pocket. She wasn't going to be dancing today or something. She blamed her actions on the little voice inside her head. Lily smiled at this thought as she sat down at her the Gryffindor table for dinner.

She watched James try to pry a girl's fingers off of the beautiful mask. Strange, really, that that mask was made for her face. It was almost like… no. Never mind.

She returned her attention to her shepherd's pie, prodding her fork at the mashed potatoes and lamb.

James sat back at his table a while later, hoping to get a few bites before the meal ended. Unfortunately for him, a few bites were all he got before the food vanished and he bit his tongue. Growling, he raced for the Common Room before anyone else could get there.

When he got there, he stationed himself in the Common Room, asking any girl who came in to try on the mask. Girl after girl went by, each struggling with the mask.

As James watched the latest girl wrestling to bend the mask, Lily slipped through the portrait hole and stopped, watching the girl as well.

With a _Crack!,_ the mask snapped in the girl's hands. The mask had taken one strain too many. James stared at the two halves of what had been his lifeline, unable to say a word. Everyone in the Common Room watched as the girl threw down the pieces of the mask and ran upstairs, crying.

Lily watched almost without surprise. A familiar voice in her head said, _You know what to do, dear. You have the slippers with you. Just say that it's alright and that you have the slippers. Don't worry; they're also made for you. I've done all I can do for you. It's up to you now._ Lily sighed mentally and opened her mouth.

"It's alright." Her voice was too high from excitement, her breathing too fast, she thought. "I have the shoes." Slowly she pulled out the tiny slippers from her robe pocket as James turned to her, bewilderment in his hazel eyes.

Her heart nearly failed her when he gently took the slippers and motioned for her to sit down. She took off her normal shoes, dropping them to the floor as the rest of the Gryffindors watched in silence.

He took one golden slipper and put it on her foot hesitantly, as if afraid that it wouldn't fit. Encouraged when it did, he slipped the other onto Lily's other foot and stood up, drawing her to her feet as well.

Lily looked in his eyes and swallowed, ready to run like the other girl if he rejected her.

She didn't count on him suddenly kissing her.

A loud cackling made everyone jump and the two lovebirds break apart. Lily took a step backwards but James put his arms around her. They all stared at a spot in the middle of the room where a familiar witch had materialized impossibly into the common room.

Mathilde grinned at the pair. "It's good to see that my time hasn't been wasted. Now remember, you two are to live happily ever after, right? Of course."

"Wait!" Lily said quickly. "Will we ever see you again?"

Mathilde shook her head. "I'm afraid not, dearie. I only appear when I have a story to complete. Ta ta!" And with a puff of grey smoke, she was gone.

Lily frowned slightly. At least, she did until James started kissing her again.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

"**And they lived happily ever after, to the end of their days," the girl typed at her computer. She sighed contentedly and leaned back in her swivel chair as she looked at the completed story. Suddenly, she jumped as she heard a loud cackle through her headphones. The hair stood on the back of her neck as she scanned the dark room, resting on two wooden dummies that were slowly walking toward her. They were egged on by a little old lady with gray teeth who was cackling madly as they closed in on the young writer…**

**Now, as I've repeated before, if you want an epilogue you'll have to vote on it in the poll on my page. Now, as Mathilde says, ta ta! **


	10. Epilogue: A Year Later

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**HARRY POTTER & all related characters and elements are TM of ©Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.**

Sometimes I like writing this part more than I do the chapter. I always amuse myself. :)

No, I only own my little ideas, and the little plotlines that are uniquely mine. Still, those ideas can be kind of funny.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**lologurl: **Best of Readers, you have read and reviewed my story from start to finish. You are hereby ranked (to me, at least) as **First Reviewer**.

**brand-new-red-head: **Although you have not reviewed the last chapter, you have reviewed almost from the start in a funny and kind way. Bless you, **Second Reviewer**!

**Lady Knight Keladry: **Bastia is the name of an almost Mathilde-like character (only better looking and nicer though still as old) who featured in more than one of my stories to my sister, Amy. But anyways, for your kind and "gentle" reminders to update "really soon!," you are therefore titled **Third Reviewer**!

**NorahJones:** Although slightly later than some, your funny reviews made me laugh and want to write another chapter to see what you would write next. Thanks for everything, **Fourth Reviewer**!

**LILYandJAMESareCUTE** Your enthusiasm about my story has heartened me and totally made up for any lack of spelling on your part. Thank you, **Fifth Reviewer**!

**loveyourstory: **And here's an epilogue for you all! And thank you.

**Hawk's-GaL4077**Thank you, it's always fun to write about the Marauders.

And now, last but most definitely not least…

**Amy: **Well, it's over, sis, and I'd like to thank you for making me start and for criticizing my work before it got posted. It's been a blast all the way through. Thanks, **Padfoot**!

**P.S.** I've saved the white dress for the epilogue, Amy. Hehehe, I got my way on that in the end.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**The Epilogue**

A Year Later…

James squirmed in his tuxedo. "Relax! It's not like you've never worn one before!" said Remus irritably as he straightened the bridegroom's jacket.

"Yeah well, I've grown a bit since then! Cut me some slack, Moony!" James said, pulling a face. Remus had to grin at the use of his nickname.

"Well remember, mate, once you get married we can't do those monthly outings before. It wouldn't do for her to see those."

James sighed. "Still, being with her almost makes up for that." He tried to tidy his unruly hair with little or no effect, then laughed and walked into the chapel.

Meanwhile, Lily stood in a side room getting fussed over by her mother and some of her friends as her sister Petunia watched, frowning.

Lily had chosen a simple white dress, given the limited budget for the wedding. She had a small bouquet of white lilies and roses and a sheer veil to complete the effect. Two tiny golden slippers peeped out from under the hem.

"There," Lily's mother said, stepping back and smiling. The other women smiled and told the bride how gorgeous she looked and how James was going to fall in love again when he saw her.

A little while later, the small chapel was filled. James stood in front of the priest, his eyes shining. As soft music started to play, bridesmaids and groomsmen filed in and stood in the front, followed by Petunia as Maid of Honor and Sirius as Best Man.

Two small girls walked in next, scattering white rose petals along the carpet as they made their way forward. One girl ran out of petals and snatched some from the other girl's basket, but thankfully no fuss was made. A chubby little boy walked proudly down the aisle carrying a small pillow with two rings and stood near the groom.

Then the music swelled and the blushing bride walked in slowly. The crowd _oohed _and _ahhed _as they all stood up. As a sunbeam caught her face and hair from on of the high windows, everyone blinked. When they looked at her again, she looked utterly changed.

Her dress was now a shining silver-white, richly embroidered with lilies as other flowers. A tiara glinted from the veil on her head and shining white slippers gleamed on her feet.

Even Lily gasped at her dress. However, she quickly composed herself and walked the last few yards to James, who was awestruck.

"We come together here to celebrate a very special day…" the priest intoned as Lily and James stared at each other. It seems only a moment until they were exchanging vows.

"I, James Potter, take Lily Evans as my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

James smiled at his beautiful bride as he said his vows.

"I, Lily Evans, take James Potter as my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

Lily blushed as she spoke, unable to not smile.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

James put a worked gold ring that looked like woven lilies on her finger gently.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

Lily put a plain gold band on James's finger, then held his hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest intoned.

As Lily and James kissed a sweet and heavy scent filled the air. Thousands of rose petals drifted down from the ceiling, settling on everyone.

Clapping, cheers, and shouting filled the air, as well as a small cackle.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**The writer sat back, glaring at Mathilde. "There! I wrote the epilogue! Will you stop hounding me now?"**

**Mathilde grinned, showing large, tombstone teeth. "I'll go for now, dearie. But remember, I can and probably will do for you what I did for those two." She roared with laughter at the sight of the teenage author's face and disappeared, taking the two dummies with her.**

**The young writer coughed as she accidentally inhaled a bit of the gray smoke. Growling, she saved the document and started to upload it.**

**LJLJLJLJLJL**

**Thank you everyone!**

_**The author cries at the thought of finally being finished**_

**See you in the Harry Potter section!**


End file.
